


I can't help (falling in love with you)

by rundownsoul



Series: Bandom Oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundownsoul/pseuds/rundownsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on Twenty One Pilots' cover of I can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help (falling in love with you)

_Wise men say_

"Get him to the emergency room!" All Josh could hear were the shouts of the doctors and nurses muffled in his thoughts as he watched a bleeding Tyler Joseph being taken to an emergency room.

_only fools rush in_

He had found Tyler on the floor of the tour bus bathroom, wrists slit and a bottle of empty pills next to him. He had immediately called the hospital, shouting at them to come as quickly as possible.

_But I can't help_

Waiting for the ambulance, Josh had managed to stop some of the bleeding but he hadn't gotten the pills out. The ambulance had picked Tyler up and gotten him to the hospital as quickly as possible.

_falling in love_

Now Josh was standing in the middle of the lobby of the hospital, crying his eyes out and not doing anything to help Tyler. But he couldn't move, not even to save Tyler.

_with you_

He was now sitting on one of the cheap plastic seats outside the emergency room with Mark next to him.  
"He'll be alright, you'll see." Mark tried to reassure him, but Josh couldn't believe him, Tyler would die.  
_Shall I stay_

A doctor had appeared from outside the room and told Josh  
"We have stopped the bleeding, but we can't get the pills out of his system." Josh put his hands to his face and more tears rolled down his cheek.  
"Why Tyler, why."

_Would it be a sin_

"You can visit him now."  
He walked into Tyler's room and saw his friend lying on the hospital bed with bandaged arms and tubes stuck in to them.  
"Please, Tyler don't leave me."  
He fell to the floor and burst in to tears.

_If I can't help_

Josh was sitting in the lobby with a can of coke in his hand that was slowly becoming warm. Tears were rolling down his face and he sat up abruptly when he saw doctors rushing to the room.

_falling in love_

Josh wasn't allowed to go in to the room but he knew that Tyler's heart had stopped. A nurse went out of the room and looked at him with a look of relief.  
"His heart started again, don't worry, he'll recover." He thought he heard a hint of doubt at the end but didn't care, Tyler was fine, for now.

_with you_

Mark and Josh sat in the lobby again and waited for news on Tyler's condition, Mark had suggested they went back to the tour bus but Josh refused, saying that he wanted to be here in case something happened.

_Like a river flows_

"Mr. Joseph's condition isn't getting better but it isn't getting worse." The doctor said reassuringly when Josh asked if Tyler was okay, Josh wasn't reassured but he was relieved that Tyler wasn't getting worse.

_surely to the sea_

Mark had fetched the bus so that Josh could sleep, the doctors said that it was unlikely that anything would happen during the night. Josh wasn't sure but Mark forced him to sleep.

_Darling so it goes_

Josh had gone to the hospital immediately when he woke up and doctors said that Tyler had gotten better during the night. Josh was, needlessly to say, relieved.

_some things are meant to be_

"Time of death, 15:52." Another patient had died, from a kidney failure apparently, he felt sick thinking that Tyler could die. He didn't want to loose him.

_Take my hand,_

Tyler had woken up and asked for Josh so now Josh was standing in Tyler's room, looking at Tyler with tears in his eyes. Tyler was asleep again but Josh was relieved, waking up meant something good, right?

_take my whole life too_

"I don't want to loose you,"  
"I'm sorry."  
"No!"  
"Goodbye Josh."  
Josh woke up from his nightmare with a start and looked around, Mark was on his phone, probably reading on twitter. He had made Josh tweet out what happened, he didn't want to but Mark said the fans deserved to know.

_For I can't help_

Josh had a headache, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything. Tyler hadn't woken up again but there had been several visitors like Jenna, Tyler's parents and siblings and such.

_falling in love_

"Tacobell?" Mark asked him and Josh felt his heart twist with rage. Josh stood up quickly and glared at Mark, fists clenched.  
"How the fuck can you think about Tacobell now?!" He screamed at Mark, he backed away but Josh continues to glare at him.

_with you_

Mark lay on the floor when doctors grabbed Josh's arms from behind, holding him tightly as he thrashed against their force. He eventually gave up and let the staff force him to sit down, still holding him as the doctors checked on Mark.

_As the river flows_

Mark hadn't suffered more than a black eye and they were sitting on the chairs in the waiting room, though Mark was sitting as far away from Josh as possible. Josh was still angry at Mark but he wasn't on the verge of punching him in the face again.

_surely to the sea_

Josh sat there for days, only leaving his chair when he needed to go. Sometimes other people would take his chair, and then he would throw a tantrum and Mark would nicely have to ask the person to sit on another chair and calm Josh down.

_Darling so it goes_

"Josh, Tyler is awake." That was all it took for Josh to go to Tyler's room. He sat there now, talking with Tyler about stuff and sometimes forgetting that Tyler had nearly died.

_some things are meant to be_

"Josh?" Tyler said  
"Yeah?" Josh replied  
"Do you think I'll make it?" Tyler asked  
"I don't know." Josh said  
"I hope I don't." Tyler said, and the words chilled Josh to the bones

_Take my hand,_

"Josh I'm going." Tyler said one evening  
"Where?" Josh asked, but he had a feeling he knew

_take my whole life too_

Josh held Tyler's hand, on Tyler's wishes he insisted that no doctors came close.

_For I can't help_

"Josh I love you."  
Josh felt sick, these two weeks had only led down to this and he fucking hated himself for believing that Tyler would be okay.

_falling in love_

"Tyler." He whispered

_with you_

"Josh." Tyler replied in an equally hushed tone.

_No, I can't help_

"Please." He said, wishing that he would wake up and that this was only a dream.

_falling in love_

"I love you so much Josh, if I could relive this life I wouldn't change anything. I hope you don't grieve for me, remember me for who I was and not because I died." Tyler whispered to him  
"I will, I promise." Josh said, squeezing Tyler's hand and kissing his cheek  
"You're out of the band Josh."  
Josh smiled sadly  
"I know."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Flatline

_with you._

**Author's Note:**

> A sad one!  
> I am sorry  
> I also need to explain why Jenna wasn't there all the time, I felt like Josh would be the one to stay with Tyler until the very end, I also didn't really see anywhere where Jenna fit in so...


End file.
